


Paws For Love

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: Cursed in Asgard

The realm of Asgard, even with its legendary beauty, still held dark secrets. The golden palace was abuzz with excitement over the impending arrival of an unknown visitor  
“Thor!” a voice yelled “Slow down!” the voice belonged to a blonde swordsman named Fandral who was trying to keep up with him.  
“Seriously, what’s the rush?” another asked, a round man with red hair named Volstagg was out of breath  
“We’re getting a visitor.” Thor said “I want to see who it is.”  
“That will be revealed in time but for now, let’s slow down.” A brunette warrior, Sif, said  
“I agree with them, brother.” a man with raven hair and emerald green eyes, Loki, said  
Thor couldn’t wait and took off again with Loki and the others right behind him. Thor stopped abruptly causing the others to bump into him.  
“Why the sudden stop?” Volstagg asked as he helped their silent friend, Hogun, to his feet  
“They’re here.” Thor said and was completely entranced by the dignitary’s daughter. Fandral, who was the biggest flirt in Asgard, also saw her and was amazed at her beauty. The Queen of Asgard, Frigga, saw them and playfully shook her head.  
“What are you up to?” she asked  
“Just seeing our guest.” Thor said knowing that he couldn’t lie to his mother  
“Alright.” she said “Come on.” and they followed her to find that the dignitary, Aranel, was still discussing things with Odin but his daughter, Jahandra, looked bored out of her mind. Jahandra saw Thor and quickly looked away. Odin smiled when he saw that he had company.   
“My sons.” He said “Why don’t one of you show the dignitary’s daughter around?”  
“Of course, Father.” Thor said and he held out his hand for her to take it and he led her out of the throne room. The Warriors Three and Sif also left while Loki decided to go to the library. Fandral came in and saw the youngest prince returning a book before getting another one. Back in the throne room, Aranel could finally tell the Allfather the reason why they had arrived.  
“Now, that they’re out of earshot.” Aranel said “Maybe we can forge an alliance.”  
“What do you have in mind?” Odin asked  
“An arranged marriage of my daughter and your oldest.” he said and Odin let them stay. Thor and Jahandra had stopped in the courtyard for a moment.   
“How are you liking Asgard so far?” Thor asked  
“It’s really beautiful.” she said   
“I think so too.” Thor said but they didn’t know that they were being watched by Loki. They headed back to the palace knowing that dinner was going to be ready soon. Everyone gathered and waited to hear the news.   
“Today is a day of new beginnings.” Odin said   
“New beginnings?” Volstagg asked under his breath and Fandral shrugged his shoulders  
“Aranel and I have to come to a decision that Asgard and Alfheim will be allies.” Odin said  
“How’s that going to work?” Fandral asked  
“By an arranged marriage of my daughter and the oldest Prince of Asgard.” Aranel said causing Sif to choke on her mead for a minute.   
There was an awkward silence for a moment or two but dinner resumed like nothing happened. Jahandra saw the hurt on the younger Prince’s face and she was starting to fall for him. One afternoon, Loki retreated to the library to get away from the others knowing that he couldn’t tell anyone about his feelings. He looked up at the sound of the door open to behold Jahandra. Hiding behind one of the shelves, he watched as she explored, enjoying being able to observe her without fear of reprisal. He retreated further as she approached.  
"You needn't hide. I was aware of you from the moment I entered the room."  
"My apologies. I was in need of respite from my brother." he turned on the charm. She scrutinized him and he felt her eyes peer into his soul.  
"I see." she spoke after a prolonged silence. He cleared his throat.  
"Was there anything in particular you were looking for?"  
"I was hoping for a book of poetry."  
"Right this way." He escorted her to the section and selected a small volume for her. Her cheeks colored when their hands brushed. He hesitated only a moment before kissing her....consequences be damned. The consequences started with the arrival of an assigned guard who looked unhappy with this development.   
The consequences continued in the form of their fathers heated words yelled at their implacable forms. They were finally dismissed while Odin and Aranel discussed what to do to remedy the situation.   
Jahandra was escorted to her room under guard and Loki sent to his. He was barely reading a book and thinking about her when a knock sounded at his door. He stood and straightened his tunic, his heart thumping in his chest at who was behind the door.   
"Come."  
The door opened to admit Frigga. He sighed internally, relieved it was his mother.   
"I heard about what happened." She looked concerned "Is it true?"   
He had never been able to lie to her so he never even bothered to try.  
"Yes it is." he started pacing, agitated. "At first, I didn't know what was happening. I would find myself wanting to be around her, genuinely enjoying her company and wanting to be in it more and more until.....I found myself intentionally seeking her out." he paused and rubbed his hand "Then I overheard father and Aranel discussing the arrangements for her marriage to Thor. " venom dripped off his brothers name. "After that I did my best to avoid her unless it wasn't possible. When she came into the library I watched her yes, but I never intended to interact with her let alone kiss her." he looked at his mother, genuinely conflicted. "I never meant for it to happen."  
Frigga moved to hug Loki as tightly as he held her. When they let each other go, she looked into her son's eyes.  
"Then my darling son....you must do something noble."   
Loki stood before his father and Aranel.  
"I tried to not let my feelings interfere but I was unable to do so. It was never my intention to interfere with your arrangements however I can not deny that I love your daughter." he looked at Aranel who seemed impassive. Odin turned to Jahandra.  
"Tell me young lady....how do you feel about my son, Loki?"  
She looked him over. "He's attractive and very good at kissing but I do not love him."  
Odin nodded satisfied but Loki was in shock. After everyone was dismissed, he caught up to her, forcing her to face him.   
"How could you not tell them how you feel about me?"  
"How am I supposed to feel?"  
"Well if that kiss is any indication...that you love me as well."  
"It was just a kiss Loki. Nothing more."  
"The way you responded to me..."  
"Is no different than the way I responded to your brother when he kissed me." she smirked, "Do you think I have any interest in anyone that isn't in a position of power? Your brother is heir to the throne of Asgard and destined to be the next Allfather. What are you compared to that?" she turned and walked away. Loki's heart dislodged and dropped to his feet. He turned, red faced and stormed off to his room. Thor stepped out from behind the wall where he'd stopped when he saw the two talking and overheard everything. Thor found Odin still in the throne room.  
"Father.....I'm sorry but I can't agree to this marriage. Ambassador Aranel's daughter is only interested in the power this union would bring her."  
"Don't you think I'm aware of that? As far as any potential union between our worlds....your agreement to it is not necessary. You will do as you are instructed even if that involves marrying someone like her."  
Thor was astounded and decided to go directly to the Ambassador. Aranel was outraged. Everyone was summoned again to the throne room to find a red faced Aranel blustering about, cursing and raging. Thor stood calmly in front of a seated Odin. His rage came into focus when he spied Loki.  
"YOU!" he pointed a staff at the surprised younger prince. "This is all your doing!"  
"I assure you Ambassador my brother had no influence in my decision. It was entirely my own." Thor spoke calmly and evenly, casting a baleful eye at a still impassive Jahandra. Loki quickly assessed the situation and saw no good outcome. He moved to Thor and whispered   
"What are you doing?!"  
"Looking out for my brother."   
"I demand action!" Arandel roared and banged his staff on the floor. Odin looked impassive but the boys knew he was annoyed.   
"What would you have me do? Thor has already made up his mind."  
"Command him to marry my daughter." The ambassadors nostrils flared.   
"That may be how things are done on Alfheim but it is not how we do things here on Asgard. I will thank you to not tell me how to handle my kingdom and family!" Odin's voice rose and the room fell silent. Arandel stiffened.  
"Oh forgive me great Allfather...." sarcasm dripped from every word "Here I thought you were King of Asgard, All Knowing all seeing ruler of the 9 realms...not one to have a boy tell you what to do." he was snide which darkened Odin's face.  
"Mind how you speak Alf. This is Asgard and you are merely a guest." "Gentlemen.. " Loki turned on his charm "Let's agree that this....minor setback is my doing. After all, if I had guarded my heart and actions more diligently, I would never have let myself come to believe that I was in love with Miss Jahandra or let myself believe that she cared for me when it was obviously..."  
"Only the power and privileges that would come with marrying the future King of Asgard she truly cared about." Thor added his voice much to the surprise, shock, dismay and embarrassment of all present. A low murmur rippled through the room. Aranel's face contorted in rage as he raised his staff and pointed it directly at the eldest Asgardian son.   
"You insolent dog!" a burst of light erupted from the end and headed towards Thor. The impact he expected never arrived. On an impulse of brotherly love and protection, Loki threw himself between his sibling and the ambassador taking the full brunt of the blast. A portal opened and he heard the spell whisper in his head as he fell through: one form by day, another by night, released from this way, only by real loves sight.  
'What does that mean?' he thought before the portal closed and he began to fall.   
"LOKI!" Thor yelled as his brother disappeared and the throne room erupted in chaos. Odin had Aranel detained for additional questioning, Jahandra returned to her room under guard and kept there while he and the others tried to calm the enraged God of Thunder. Eventually Thor was wrangled and Odin went to speak to Aranel.   
Loki landed on his back. His was momentarily winded but he'd taken harder punches from his brother. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't on Asgard anymore: the sky, terrain and setting sun told him that.   
"Sunset." he whispered to himself and waited as the glowing orange orb sunk further below the horizon. When all traces of light disappeared from the sky he looked around waiting for something to happen. After a few moments of nothing, he ventured a smile. "Maybe it doesn't take effect till tomorrow nig...." he yelled in pain. His body felt as if it had been cleaved in two with a white hot sword. He closed his eyes and doubled over, falling onto his side as every particle of his being felt on fire. Bones crunched, muscles contracted, his skin itched and burned but he couldn't move to scratch. He felt as if Slepnir was trampling him....when he thought he couldn't take anymore....it stopped. He panted and lay still till he recovered. He got to his hands and knees and looked around. Everything seemed different but he couldn't place how. He listened hard and heard the gurgle of water nearby. It was a but tricky going but he made it to the stream. He closed his eyes and not bothering with his hands, stuck his face into the cold water and took a long, deep, refreshing drink. It tasted so good. He heard something rustle and lifted his head to look around. He saw the gentle breeze moving the leaves on a nearby tree. He returned his attention to his desire for more water and let out a small strange yell when he saw a strange animal reflected. He looked around but didn't see it. He crawled forward and peered into the water. There it was again! He pulled back then after a moment slowly looked again. The animal was still there. He decided to bravely stare it down so he glared at it. His ear itched so he reached up to scratch it. The odd thing did too! A thought struck him....what if he was that strange creature! He stuck his nose in the water just as the weird thing did too! He backed up shaking the wet from his nose and sat down. He finally looked at himself.   
His Asgardian form and clothing had been changed and replaced with obsidian coloured fur! Oh by Odin's beard no! He moved and looked into the water again. There was no mistaking it now....the peculiar little creature had his emerald green eyes! He was the strange creature! Well now that that mystery was solved...he had to figure out where he was. He sat thinking when something touched his legs. He looked back to see some sort of large furry animal had snuck up behind him. He yelped and tried to move away from it. When that didn't work he tried to grab hold of it. His success at capturing it in his mouth only led to pain as he sunk his teeth into it. He yipped and let go. It was another minute or two before he realized the other animal was actually his own tail. If whatever he was would have blushed in embarrassment, it would be. Ok...so this is how the spell was manifesting. Great. He couldn't think more on it cause his stomach gave a little rumble of hunger. He set off in search of food. He followed the river hoping it would lead him to a village or something. Along the way he saw what looked like a rabbit up ahead drinking from the stream. He crouched down and tried to sneak up on it. Just before he could pounce the wind changed direction and the smaller entity caught his scent before taking off. Loki took off after it. He was surprised he so easily caught up to the small furry creature. The ability to run so fast and so free made him feel....released. He wasn't Loki, Prince of Asgard, with duties and responsibilities to the throne here, in this form. Here he was free! All he had to do was keep himself fed and safe. He let out a sound of joy and passed the rabbit. He turned around and stopped right in front it, trying to egg it into running with him instead of from him. He failed to do so and was pretty sure he heard the rabbit say "That fox is out of his fucking mind!" before disappearing into a stand of trees. A fox. So that's what he was. He trotted royally back to the river and proceeded to hunt for something else for dinner. He settled on a fish from the stream which tasted pretty darn good raw since he couldn't exactly start a fire and cook it. He wandered a bit more before looking for a place to nap. All this running was new to him. He found an empty cave and settled in for a sleep.


	2. Living Wild

Loki woke up the next morning to find that he was human again.  
"So this is how it works," He said "I'm a fox at night but human during the day." He knew that there were twelve hours in half a day so he had to figure out what his next move was before nightfall. He did find some food for breakfast but he wasn't really hungry since he kept wondering who would be the one to break the curse but he was also afraid to fall in love again.  
Standing up he followed the stream and noticed something shiny in the water. Picking it and something was telling him that it was a semi-precious stone. He put it in his pocket since he didn't have much with him.  
He did manage to find a sign telling him that he was in Norway. He took the stone out of his pocket and sniffed it. He lifted his chin to sniff the air and found that there were more stones not too far away from his location. Finding more of the stone in his hand, he also found some gold and headed into town. There were wooden houses with thatched roofs as he walked onwards. The villagers didn’t take long to notice him but they didn’t say anything because he looked like a noble to them. Finding a merchant, he sold the stones and gold to purchase actual clothes. He was now dressed in dark brown pants and a green tunic. The merchant was kind enough to give him a chest for free since he didn’t want the shiny armor to get damaged.  
He carried the chest to his cave home and was actually starting to miss the armor but he knew that he couldn’t return to Asgard and be with his family. He looked at the remaining money in his pocket and an idea came to him. He could find more of the gems and metals and sell them. Looking up at the sky, the sun was starting to set and he knew what that meant. He managed to stockpile some venison and made a coin pouch to carry his money so he wouldn’t loose. He also placed it in his chest and transformed into the black fox when the sun finally set. He curled up next to the chest knowing that he wasn’t sure on how long he would keep up a ruse if he lived in town.  
He would figure out what to do once he was human again in the morning. He wouldn’t mind a home in the woods since he wouldn’t have to worry about people seeing him. He fell asleep but he woke up to hear that there were people outside his cave. He sniffed the air to find out that they were fur traders and they were looking for furs. He stayed hidden and waited for them to leave so he can go back to sleep. The sun’s rays came through the cave and he reverted back to human form. He found more stones but they were different from the one he found the day before and sold it a new town. He brought his chest with him and moved to another town.  
He left Norway and managed to make it to Italy. Finding a small cottage in the countryside, he was starting to like living here since the people seemed more lively than Norway. He found diamonds that were in Pompeii and made a lot of money. The Italians didn’t even bother him during his time as a fox but he did run into an eldery gentleman that gave him a piece of bread to eat. He thanked the gentleman with a nod and ran off towards the cottage just in time to get some sleep. In the morning, he headed outside and saw the elderly gentleman again and was shocked when the old man beckoned him closer.  
“Where is your little friend?” he asked  
“My friend?” Loki asked a little confused  
“Yes, you’re little fox friend.” The old man said  
“At home.” Loki lied not really sure on how the old man would react to know that the fox was actually the person talking to him.  
“Here for you.” the old man said and gave him a pot of spaghetti with meatballs “Keep the pot, I have plenty.”  
“Thank you.” Loki said and the old man waved him goodbye. He was going to miss this place if he had to move. He enjoyed every bite of the meal and wondered if he ever found a woman to call his own would she cook for him delicious meals. He also changed his coin pouch for a small wooden box to keep his money in. He figured that he would stay in one place for a year and then move so no one would notice that he aged slower than normal people. His year in Italy was coming to a close and know he had enough money to go somewhere new. He did keep the pot that the old man gave him. He was given a map by a fisherman to help him plot new courses. Scratching off Norway and Italy off of his map, he decided to head out a little further.  
Making his decision, he headed out for Germany. He acquired a home in the Black Forest which was considered haunted by the locals. He found sapphires, topazes, citrine, and moonstone while in Germany. One of the girls in the village was watching him but he wasn’t ready to fall in love again. Not that the woman wasn’t attractive it was that he didn’t want his heart broken again. He purchased a book on gemstones and he found that the one in Norway was Labradorite. He was amazed at the different gems and he looked at his map. He marked Scotland as his new location.


	3. The Starks

The cliffside home in Malibu, California didn’t seem much to anyone but for the two that lived there it was a paradise. This was home to Tony and his daughter Azura Stark. Tony had raised her since she was a baby after someone left her on his doorstep. Having a baby left with him gave Tony cause to have her DNA tested. It turned out she was his daughter but he couldn't track down her mother. What was the point of having all this money if he couldn't find who gave him this gift? She was a precocious child with a thirst for knowledge that rivaled his. Azura learned to do things even faster than he had. Before she was 11 she'd learned to fix most electronics and by 13 she was helping him fix cars. They said that Tony was going to end up like his father Howard and be hard on the kid but he loved her like any other father would.  
“Kid, where are you?” Tony asked and she emerged from the basement  
“I was in the basement trying to come up with an AI of my own.” she said she was a woman of average height wearing dark blue denim jeans, with a shirt that had the cover art for Kingdom Hearts II on it. She loved music just like her dad but she was also a gamer in her own right.  
“Any luck?” He asked  
“Nope.” she said and ran her hand through her pixie bob “I can’t find the right personality.”  
“Huh, maybe I can help before I have to go.” Tony said  
“Oh, that’s right!” she said “You have the demonstration in the Middle East.”  
“Let’s get started.” he said and they headed into the basement where most of his cars and tech were stashed. Tony shook his head playfully when he heard Disturbed’s cover of “Land of Confusion” playing on an iPod. “We need to talk about your taste in music.” he said jokingly. They were looking through different personalities and even JARVIS helped.  
“Hello?” a slightly sleepy voice asked  
“Hello, there.” JARVIS said  
“Pleased to meet you.” The new AI said  
“GABRIEL.” she said  
“GABRIEL?” Tony asked  
“That’s his name.” she said “Got A Brain Right I Even Live.”  
“I like it!” GABRIEL said and Tony got a beep saying that it was time for him to go. She went with him to the airport. She wished him luck and got back into the car.  
“Everything alright, hon?” Happy asked. Happy Hogan was their bodyguard and chauffeur.  
“Yeah, I just wish I went with him.” she said  
“He’ll be alright.” he said and they headed home. Azura was getting business lessons from Obadiah Stane and she heard her phone going off.  
“Hang on, I have to take this.” she said  
“Go ahead.” Obadiah said  
“Hi, baby girl.” Tony said  
“Hi, Dad.” she said “How was the flight?”  
“It went well and I’m on the way to the demonstration.” he said  
“Alright, be careful.” she said  
“I will, love you sweetie.” he said  
“Love you too Dad.” she said and she hung up. Obadiah looked up to see that Pepper had arrived to help out as well. Pepper Potts was like a mom to her and was also close to her dad. She took a lunch break with her and Happy before finishing out the day. Happy took her home even though she could drive but she didn’t feel like going home alone.  
“Welcome home, Miss Stark.” JARVIS said  
“Hi, JARVIS.” she said  
“How was your day?” the AI asked  
“It was good.” she said “If Dad comes home will you or GABRIEL let me know?”  
“Of course, Miss Stark.” JARVIS said and she headed to the basement to tinker a bit before bed. Finally calling it a night, she went to her room and fell asleep. Her bedroom windows were letting the sunlight in and she woke up and no sign of her dad. He should be home by now she thought JARVIS or GABRIEL should’ve said something and decided to head into the basement to see if there was anything new to work on. Still nothing from either AI and she was starting to worry. Getting to Stark Industries, she was on high alert but luckily Pepper was there so she had someone to talk to.  
“Dad hasn’t come yet.” she said  
“Odd, normally he calls.” Pepper said. After a week had passed, a video came in from a terrorist group with proof that they had kidnapped Tony. Azura and Pepper or beside themselves. For 3 months they watched and waited for some sign of Tony. Azura had GABRIEL and JARVIS to keep her company and she kept herself busy just so her imagination didn't run wild about what might be happening to her dad. For the first time in 3 months .... she cried herself to sleep. The next day, she heard her phone ring and it was Pepper.  
“Honey, we found him.” she said “Happy’s on his way to come get you.”  
“I’m on my way.” she said and got dressed just as Happy pulled up. She waited with Pepper and Happy at the airport and saw him getting out of the plane with his friend James Rhodes, a.k.a Rhodey, next to him.  
“Dad!” she said and she didn’t care who watched as she ran into her father’s arm crying. She was careful when she hugged him. He looked like he'd been worked over and probably had some internal bruising.  
“Happy to see you too.” he said “I’m home, baby girl.” and hugged her back. He was pale, with one arm in a sling and was a little wobbly. They went to Stark Industries where Tony said that he was going to shut down weapons manufacturing. Once they got home, he looked like a mess and he had asked Pepper and Azura to help him. There was a round object in the middle of his chest that was glowing.  
“It keeps the shrapnel away.” he said “I just need help switching it out.” the girls were careful and changed it out.  
“Don’t ask me to do that again.” Pepper said and Azura smiled  
“I don’t have anyone else except for you two.” he said and he hugged Azura close. The next day, Tony was hard at work figuring out a way to create something to protect his daughter. He created the Iron Man MK 2 and after some upgrades, the MK 3 was made with a hotrod red and gold paint job. He also created one for her with the inspiration of one her shirts of a dragon wrapped around a crescent moon. The gauntlets had pointed tips like talons, wings, and a tail. The helmet was wedge-shaped with horns that curved upwards. “What do you think?” he asked  
“I love it!” she said as she saw the design  
“You get to pick the colors.” he said  
“I’m keeping the gold.” she said and looked at her phone for colors. “How’s this?” and showed him a racing car with a dark green “It’s called British racing green.”  
“That’ll work.” Tony said and they waited for the suit to be completed so in the meantime, she headed out to get some food. She took one of her dad’s Audi R8s and picked up some Chinese. Heading back, she saw that her suit was halfway done. The following morning after having an early breakfast with her dad as Azura to do some surfing the waves were perfect and Tony watched from the window as she headed towards the surf he wondered when he was in that cave if you would ever get a chance to see his baby girl do something as simple as surfing ever again. He watched with pride as she made her way out and caught a good wave in his pride turned to Terror when he saw the fin of a shark come up behind her next thing he knew she was under the waves board bobbing to the surface. Azura didn't know what hit her except the surfboard on her head. She was fighting to stay conscious, get to the surface and get the air her burning lungs were so desperately demanding. She saw a dark shape move towards her in the water. It dissolved into that of a shark and in the final moment of terror before darkness enveloped her only thought was "I don't want to die."  
Tony was frantic as he made his way down to the beach, his phone to his ear.  
"I need an ambulance. My daughter just disappeared under the waves near a shark." He gave the address and hung up as he reached the sand. He tried to find the place where she'd disappeared but it always looked different from above. He took off his sunglasses and looked around, his blood running cold when he saw a motionless, prone figure lying a few feet away.  
"Azura!" He cried out and ran to her side. He shook her but she didn't respond She was pale and colder than she should be. He started CPR and talked to her as he did. "Come on baby....come back to me." He blew into her lungs before beginning chest compressions again. "Come..on..kid. You.. can't..leave..me." He forced air into her lungs again. He started to cry. "You're the only one left who loves me." He breathed into her again. "Come on! Azura Maria Stark you come back to me right now!" He shook her. The movement forced some of the water out of her lungs and she started to cough, spraying water all over Tony. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest as she kept coughing, air moving into her body on its own. Tears of relief streamed down his face as she moaned and sirens were heard in the distance.  
Azura woke up in a hospital room and looked to see her dad asleep in a chair next to her.  
“Where am I?” she asked which immediately woke him up  
"You're in the hospital. You got smacked on the head after you fell off your board. Do you remember any of that?" He was anxious. She tried to focus but the memories were hazy.  
"I remember being underwater trying to get to the surface and seeing a shark. I remember thinking 'I don't want to die.' but nothing after that."  
Tony kissed the top of her head and held her hand. They were chatting quietly when the Doctor came in on his rounds to check on her. After examining her he declared her fit to go home and said the release papers would be sent up shortly.  
Tony placed a small overnight bag on the bed.  
"Present from Pepper."  
Inside were her favorite jeans and Jack Skellington t-shirt. After getting dressed and the release papers signed along with post stay care instructions, Azura told her father she was hungry as they walked to the car.  
"Ok what do you feel like? Soup? You liked that when you were sick as a kid. Shwarma? I know you've been wanting to try it as much as I have. We could go to that new place that just opened and have a three course meal....or we could...."  
"Cheeseburger." Azura interrupted her dad as she buckled her seatbelt. "I want to go to get a cheeseburger."  
Tony smiled and put on his sunglasses before starting the car. "Cheeseburgers it is." and they pulled out to join traffic. After getting the cheeseburgers, they headed home and were informed by Jarvis and Gabriel that their suits were ready. The Iron Dragon’s wings were folded against its back and it looked like an Egyptian guardian with its head down and arms crossed over its chest.  
“We should give these guys a test run once I’m feeling up to it.” she said  
“Alright.” Tony agreed. The next day she was itching to get out so they test flew the suits. Both suits were equal in speed and Azura wanted to make her own upgrades so she flew over to Stark Industries, she put in repulsors in the gauntlets so she had a backup if the talons weren’t working and even added a mechanism to spray acid. She had just finished when she heard something odd. Mechanical, heavy, lumbering. As she looked around a deep, mechanical voice belonging to Obadiah sounded out of the darkness in the Arc reactor room.  
"Where are you, you little bitch? Trying to take my company away from me. After all the work I put into it!"  
Azura's heart raced as she ran back to get back into her suit. She managed to get outside before Obadiah in the Iron Monger found her. She held her own against him as best she could but his suit was too heavy and he began to gain the upper hand. Pepper and the SHIELD agents witnessed everything.  
"Tony!" Pepper yelled into her phone over the din of the fight.  
"What is it?"  
"Azura's fighting Obadiah.....she needs help."  
"I'm already on my way." He hung up on Pepper. "Jarvis, put me through to Azura."  
"Not a good time dad!" her voice was straining with effort.  
"Hang on kid. I'm on my way." and a minute or so later he joined the fight. In the end it took father, daughter and Pepper blowing the arc reactor to stop Stane. Azura was fluffing her hair after getting into a sky blue dress for the upcoming interview.  
“I hate dressing up.” she said  
“You look beautiful, sweetie.” Pepper said  
“Thanks, Mom.” she said “Ready?”  
“Ready.” Tony said and they faced the press. One reporter asked about the armored heroes.  
“Truth is...I am Iron Man and she is the Iron Dragon.” Tony said smiling at her and she stood proudly. Getting home, she was restless seeing the ocean but relaxed when she saw that they had a visitor.  
“I’m here to ask you two to join the Avengers Initiative.” he said it was Nick Fury the director of SHIELD.  
They said that they would join and he left. Azura went to bed and dreamed of the woods. She wasn’t alone, a black fox raced beside her and she got a clearing and watched as the jaguar leapt just as the sun rose to see it change into a man. He was wearing green, gold, and black leather with raven hair down to his shoulders. He turned to look at her with emerald green eyes.  
“Help me.” he said before the sun set and he changed back into a fox. She woke up wondering what the dream meant but carried on her day like normal.


End file.
